Eingeschneit
by Malenkaja
Summary: Fiction Rated B! Achtung: Nichts für Romantiker! Es geht in dieser Slash Geschichte wirklich nur um eines! Lemon... GeorgeFred, Lupin


**Eingeschneit**

Still lag das verschneite Hogwarts Schulgelände da. Nur wenige Schüler strichen durch die fast leeren Gänge. Der Grund hierfür war dass gut die Hälfte der Schülerschaft die Partnerschulen Durmstrang und Beaubateau besuchen durften. Die nun zurückgebliebenen kamen dann im Sommer in diesen Genuss.

Lupin mochte es wenn es so ruhig war.

Wie des Öfteren in letzter Zeit schlenderte er den überdachten Innenhof entlang und blickte ein wenig verträumt die Eisskulpturen die die Natur gebildet hatte an.

Eingeschneit waren sie momentan. Gegen gewisse Naturgewalten konnten nicht mal Zauberer etwas tun.Lupin zuckte in Gedanken mit den Schultern und wandte sich um, um wieder den Gang zurück ins warme Schloss zu betreten.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er die zwei Gestallten nicht die ein wenig weiter hinten im Gang eng umschlungen an der Wand standen.

Erst als er fast in sie hinein stiess bemerkte er ihre Anwesenheit und schaute überrascht auf. Sogleich erkannte er die langen roten Haare eines der Weasley Zwillinge.

Er setzte gerade zu einem diskreten Räuspern an, als der Rotschopf sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn bemerkte. Erschrocken erkannte Lupin dass auch der Junge der ihm bisher verborgen war rote längere Haare hatte.

Die beiden Zwillinge hielten sich eng umschlungen aneinander fest und grinsten ihn breit an:

„Oh, Professor, guten Tag." „Äh- Ja… Mh, die Unterrichtsstunde" stammelte Lupin und eilte rasch von den immer noch grinsenden Zwillingen davon.

Lupin ging in seinen Gedanken vertieft den Gang entlang. Nicht dass er geschockt währe dass zwei Jungen sich küssten. Von Klein an war er selbst immer mehr an Männern interessiert gewesen. Aber die zwei Zwillinge miteinander…

Er wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte. So grübelnd kam er bei seinem Klassenzimmer an. Er trat ein und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Während er seine Bücher ordnete liess er den Blick über die versammelten Schüler streifen. Gerade schlichen sich noch die Weasley Zwillinge herein.

„Guten Tag allerseits. Wir wollen nun beginnen." Er trat vor die Klasse.

„Bitte öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite 152 und lest das Kapitel gut durch."

Er lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und schaute seiner Klasse beim lesen zu…

Sein Blick schweifte zu Fred. Er hielt seinen Kopf leicht schräg und sein langes Haar fiel über seine Schultern. Lupin mochte es dass er es wachsen lies. Seine rosa Lippen ruhten auf seiner Federnspitze während er sich ab und zu mit seiner Zunge sanft über seine Lippen leckte.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in Lupins Unterleib breit.

Seiner Gefühle bewusst wandte er seinen Blick leicht beschämt ab und bemerkte dabei dass Georges grüne Augen auf ihm ruhten, und er ihn mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen anschaute.

Es wurde Abend und Lupin liess der Anblick der sich küssenden Zwillinge keine Ruhe.

Keine seiner Liebhaber hatte ihn bisher so gereizt wie dieser Anblick der zwei hübschen Jungen. Um den Kopf frei zu bekommen entschied er sich ein warmes Bad zu nehmen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum grossen Bad der Professoren.

Dort angekommen hörte er Geräusche von Wasser.

Anscheinend hatte schon Jemand die Selbe Idee gehabt wie er.

Lupin wollte gerade um die Ecke gucken als ihm bewusst wurde dass dies nicht nur Wasser Geplätscher war, er hörte auch ein leises Stöhnen heraus.

Ganz langsam und leise trat er ein wenig von der Wand weg und erblickte den Ursprung der Seufzer.

Fred sass nackt auf dem Rand des Beckens, die Beine leicht gespreizt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sein nasses Haar fiel ihm lang über den Rücken.

Vor ihm im Wasser lag George und liess seine Zunge genüsslich über Freds harte Männlichkeit gleiten.

Lupin verkniff sich einen kleinen Aufschrei. Als Lehrperson währe er nun verpflichtet gewesen dieser Inzucht ein Ende zu setzen. Aber er war auch ein Mann, und diesem Mann gefiel sehr was er hier sah.

Inzwischen war George dazu übergegangen Freds Eichel sanft mit den Lippen zu verwöhnen. Immer wieder nahm er sie leicht in den Mund, um dann wiederum von ihm zu lassen.

Seine sanften Lippen schlossen sich mit jedem Mal etwas mehr um Freds harten Schwanz.

Dieser stöhnte nun lauter auf. „Mhhh, ja Bruderherz, weiter so bitte!"

Um Georges Mundwinkel schien ein lächeln zu erscheinen, und er beugte seinen Kopf ganz vor um Freds ganze Pracht in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

Sein nasses Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, und er begann sich rhythmisch zu bewegen…

Fred schrie nun hemmungslos auf.

Immer schneller wurden Georges Bewegungen, und sein Bruder krallte seine Hände in sein Haar. Es ging nicht lange und Fred schrie ein letztes Mal lustvoll auf, sein ganzer Körper zitterte als es ihm kam.

Lupin bemerkte mit einem angenehmen ziehen in seinen Lenden dass George nicht von Fred gelassen hatte, im Gegenteil, seinen ganzen Saft genüsslich geschluckt hatte.

Er unterdrückte erneut einen Seufzer und wollte sich leise abwenden.

Noch während er seinen Umhang raffte wurde ihm gewähr dass sowohl Fred als auch George ihn unverhohlen anblickten.

„Ähm, entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht… Ich mein, ich bin schon weg." Brachte er beschämt hervor. „Kein Problem Professor, wir sind nicht schüchtern" feixte Fred, und George fügte mit einem Blick auf die Wölbung unter Lupins Gewand hinzu: „Ausserdem schien es ihnen ja gefallen zu haben, also wieso dann weg gehen…?"

Unsicher blieb Lupin stehen. Fred stand auf und trat auf Lupin zu. Er konnte einfach nicht den Blick von diesem Jungen wenden, mit seinem leuchtend roten Haar, gross und schlank, seine Haut blass und weich. Nicht zu letzt seine Männlichkeit, wunderschön und erstaunlich gross für sein Alter. Fred stand nun ganz nah vor ihm, so dass er seinen süssen Duft nach Badewasser wahrnehmen konnte. Fred nahm Lupins Hand und fuhr damit sanft über seine wunderbaren hart stehenden Brustwarzen.

Lupin schloss für einen Moment erregt seine Augen.

Urplötzlich spürte er wie ihm sein Umhang über die Schultern abgestreift wurde, George war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten, und begann damit ihn zu entkleiden.

Lupin wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, es dauerte nicht lange und er stand nackt vor den beiden Zwillingen. George umarmte ihn von hinten, und er spürte wie erregt der Junge war.

„Schau nur Fred, was für einen wunderschönen, heissen Professor wir hier haben"

Fred lachte leise auf und führte Lupin zu einem kleinen Bänkchen das am Rande des Wasserbeckens stand. „Knie dich hin" flüsterte er ihm zu.

Ohne Widerrede kniete sich Lupin auf alle viere, er verging fast vor Lust auf diese jungen Körper. Fred stellte sich vor ihn und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch Lupins dunklen, dichte

Haare. Seinen harten Schwanz dicht vor seinem Gesicht. Er schaute zu seinem Bruder hinüber und lächelte ihn an „Was meinst du Brüderchen, ob der Professor so gut bläst wie du?"

George lachte sanft auf und schon hatte Fred seinen noch nassen Schwanz tief in Lupins Mund geschoben.

Lupin stöhnte laut auf und umschloss sogleich den harten Schwanz eng mit seinen Lippen.

Aber Fred schien unersättlich und gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er stiess sein bestes Stück so tief in Lupins Mund, dass dieser ein würgen unterdrücken musste.

„Sachte Bruderherz, wir möchten ihn doch nicht abschrecken" hörte Lupin George hinter ihm sagen. Woraufhin Fred etwas sanfter wurde, aber weiterhin seinen Schwanz immer und immer wieder in Lupins Mund schob.

Nun spürte er wie George damit begann sanft mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen.

Lupin zitterte vor Wollust, er hatte inzwischen bereits einen schmerzhaften Ständer.

Doch George liess es nicht dabei. Er liess von ihm, nur um kurz darauf seine ebenfalls noch nasse Männlichkeit in ihn zu stossen. Lupin schrie auf!

Dieses Gefühl absolut ausgefüllt zu sein während er in dem Mund genommen wird von diesen beiden Jungen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Fred beugte sich vor und begann George leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Beide hörten dabei nicht mit ihren rhythmischen harten Stössen auf.

„Mh George, er fühlt sich so gut an" stöhnte Fred, und George erwiderte ausser Atem „Ich weiss, sein Arsch ist auch so eng!"

Erneut liess Fred all seine Zurückhaltung fallen und steckte Lupin sein Ding bis zum Anschlag in den Mund, bis er ihn abrupt herauszog um mitten auf Lupins Gesicht abzuspritzen. „Also Fred, du Bengel" lachte George und ergoss sich in diesem Augenblick auch in ihm.

„Ach was, Ich weiss doch wie dir das gefällt" grinste Fred ausser Atem.

Zitternd kniete Lupin immer noch voller Lust vor den Zwillingen.

„Dreh dich um" raunte ihm dieses Mal George zu.

Lupin drehte sich um und die zwei Jungen knieten sich vor ihn, und begannen beide gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz mit ihren Zungen zu bearbeiten, seine Hoden mit den Lippen zu massieren, seine Eichel in den Mund zu nehmen… Ihre Zungen waren überall, ihre Roten Haare kitzelten über seine Schenkel, und als er endlich explodierte öffneten beide ihre Münder weit um seinen Samen zu empfangen.

Erschöpft lagen alle drei da. Die Zwillinge lächelten Lupin an und schlangen ihre Arme um ihn. Dieser lächelte zurück und drückte die Jungen ebenfalls fest an sich.


End file.
